Batman is Robins Child
by janahjean
Summary: Au. No slash. No beta. Beginning of batman, 4 robins, beginning of the trinity
1. Chapter 1

An: do not owe the characters

Chapter 1

"Jason stay with us please." Dick pleaded as he and his companions crowded their dying friend.

"nonononono" Tim was babbling like it's a prayer while clutching Jason's t-shirt.

He was kneeling beside Jason.

Damian was gripping his blade with white knuckles. His tears mingled with the rain. Unlike the two he was standing.

"promise me guys, " Jason ignore the rain, the pain, his dying as he tried to say his last request thru parched lips. " please p-protect gotham while I'm gone. "

" we CAN'T, " dick wailed. " not without you. "

Jason with the last of his strength, look dick in the eyes and growl, " you. Must. "

He lift a finger and tap it on dick's forehead.

" Jason " the three voice blended into the night and swallowed whole by the city.

##

Alfred totally not aware of the activity his young men were doing every night on a weekend woke up in alarm when he heard a weak knocking coming from the kitchen's door. He look at the time and curse while fluidly getting out of bed with a rifle in hand.

"oh my... "this is one of the few times in his life that the world surprise him. He gape at the vigilante who is on his doorstep. A wet, seeming out of breathe huge guy who was in the news every weekend.

What made Alfred loss his composure though is when two discordant voices blend to form words. "Alfred you have to help us pleaseee."

Alfred who was Creep out by the cowl and cape and the creepier words would have shot the guy there and then but...

"protocol 9 Alfred " Tim hushed the other two and speak out softly.

Alfred let go of his weapon and said in his British way. " right this way master batman " he help the man by lending him his shoulder.

Alfred shove the guy gently in one of the kitchen chair. He left and just as quickly came back to throw a towel and dump it into the stranger's head.

"WHAT happen?" he slide a cup of tea to batman before he seat down.

"Jason happen. " just as Quietly the two voice answer. Damian stayed mute.

Alfred flared in anger. " why are you in batman timothy. " he think it is body possession, time travel, writer's block etc.

Batman removed his cowl to reveal a young man's face. " we're stuck as batman"

16 hours earlier...

" how am i doing little d?" Jason asked as he weave in and out of the foot traffic while on a skateboard which he borrowed from tim. He was looking well dressed as he wear an earbud, brown jacket and his shade.

He tried a trick which led him to fall on his butt to the amusement of the adults and Damian who was on monitor duty back at Tim's house.

Damian snorted at Jason 's Antic. He push away Alfred' s offer of a glass of milk and instead lean forward. "hang on a sec."

He started pecking at the letters of the keyboard with slow and clear tapping.

Tim who was resting in his room at the young justice hq was soon cursing along with Jason as soon as they realize what Damian is up too. Damian had always been playing catch up with technology and right now his slowness is driving them crazy.

Damian as usual ignore them.

"Damian i swear... Stop that. Is that another love letter to your boyfriend? "

Jason growl while checking every exit and entrance of every nook and alley of gotham.

His statement caused a surprise snort of laughter from Tim.

"unlike you two, dick is acting like a real big brother." Damian continued to stab the keyboard. "he will teach me some flying moves to kick batman." he announce. He was also starting to catch on that they have to pretend to hate batman in this superheroes business.

Alfred tutted as he remove the milk and replace it with a plate of cookies.

Jason seemed unimpressed. Later he will use the skateboard and slap a mugger with it and save an old woman.

##

"and that conclude our lesson for today. " Dick said watching as cyborg assist beast boy into standing. He had been trying to teach beast boy after an almost disastrous mission where an enemy expose their vulnerable side.

Dick return to his water bottle and his eyes lit up when he saw that his phone is vibrating. He read quickly Damian 's message and laugh.

"in going home guys in gotham. See you guys on Monday" he announced.

That was the last time teen titans saw him.

##

"you could have at least save me a slice of pizza. " Jason whine as he easily slide into Tim' s room from the open window that late afternoon.

Dick being a dick quickly shove his slice into his mouth." and you could have been adopted by Drake - Wayne" he shot back.

Alfred was not at home because Tim distracted him with a list of things to buy which could buy the boys two hours for a meeting.

"that doesn't make any sense Grayson. " Damian pointed out. He was wiping his sword with a soft cloth and sometimes looking at tim's shoulder who was typing in front of his laptop.

" it means i refuse to be adopted by a 12 year old kid " Jason said before be dive into tim's very comfortable bed and hug the pillows. He was uncharacteristically making a teheehee sound. Lying in a soft bed was heaven.

" and i refuse to give him a pizza. " dick added. He change the subject by sharing his adventure over the weekdays with Jason.

Finally showing some sign of impatient especially when he notice that Tim seemed to be cross referencing his notes for a second time dick barked. " you done? "

Jason just simply snatched the laptop despite Tim 's just continue to lie on his stomach before he pointed some correction in their exit and entrance point for the raid.

" we' re really going tonight huh?" Damian said an excited glint in his eyes.

"well since you guys refuse a sleepover" Tim joked.

In response Damian hit him with a pillow.

##

That late night...

Dick sigh resign, that as usual jason arrive late. They are in the rooftop. Dick glare at jason but it was ineffective. With A nod they started, They then hold hands as they chanted the magic words

"in the darkest-"

Oops wrong show.

"i am vengeance. I am the night. I am.. Batman"

A/n: next chapter 2 will be "the past" and

Chapter 3 "relearning"

This is scary coz i have an idea on how it will end but no idea how to get there. Lol.


	2. Chapter 2- the past

Chapter 2: the past

An: Consider this and the following two chapters as fillers.

##

A Year? Ago maybe...

Tim was trying without success in making small talk with his cousin which had stayed with them this last 8 days. As usual, Damian ignore him as they made their way back into the car after a quick trip in the grocery.

They gape when they caught a red haired boy red-handed in stealing the third hubcaps of their Park car. "busted" Jason thought before he fled into the alley yelling

"Damian! " Tim charge after his reckless cousin who took it upon himself to catch the red haired kid.

Alfred who had known tim as Robin of the young justice decided he can take care of himself and instead he focus more in fixing the car. He didn't know that they were all in for a surprise.

Jason Parkour his way to freedom, he thought he could shake his tail but to no avail. "what are you a ninja or something kid?" he Sassed

That reminds Damian of Something as he remove the 3 shruriken that his grandpa give him before he was booted out of the league of Shadows. He grin evilly.

"what the f**?! " Jason yelp when he got almost scalped by the weapon.

Tim almost laughed but he redoubled his effort in catching his cousin. He doesn't want attention from the cops why a kid died by a ninja. Thank you very much..

Damian was really out for blood. He draw his sword when finally Jason was trap. Jason tried to jump hoping to get a grip on the wall and climb up like a spider on it to reach the top, sadly it looks like he can't seemed to make it.

"f**k. " he realize doing a double take when he saw the sword.

" oh my. " Tim gape when the boy also produce a switchblade.

Later..

" how did i end here? " dick dress as Robin thought as he push damian's head while the guy tried to punch him. He portend to check his nails while he glance at tim and Jason fighting at the distance.

Jason who was quick to anger and just as quick in finding the funny side of things was trying to hold his laughter. "who taught you this shit man? And youre suppose to be Robin?" he mocked.

Tim was in an old fashioned boxing stance that Alfred taught him. He muttered in embarrassment...something about not being in the mood To be robin while out of costume.

"welllll get your gear! " Jason said smiling. " i want to see if i Could easily kick your ass the same way I kick his"

Dick throw him an annoyed look. "that was one time red hood."

Tim blinked at him. Jason keep smiling.

"fine. " with that he run back all the way from where they came from.

Earlier like 30 minutes ago...

Dick who haven't yet found his future as the leader of the teen titans is trying to make a living as a hero Under the government's pay roll. He was not feeling the aster. He was almost done with a Mission which is why he is making his way from rooftops to rooftops testing out the cool gadget-the Grappling hook - the govt boys rewarded him with. The government have cool toys.

"dickkk. " someone howled his name and he caught Jason trying to Pry off one boy from his back while fighting another one in front.

Robin swing towards their direction. Instead of helping he balance himself in the edge of the edge of the building and began to appreciate the fact that yes, Jason was a tank. No grace just full power. He remember the few times he saw Jason fight in the orphanage and an even fewer times Jason butt get kicked.

Jason throw him a dirty look. "thanks a lot golden boy." he said.

Tim had enough. He grip and suddenly extend his bo staff. Jason find himself flying backward for no visible reason except for a pain in his forehead.

"owww.. " jason moan.

Dick stand up sensing that something is up Coz the boy who looks like he was about to attend a funeral or a corporate meeting look suddenly blank and detach. He also put on a poise that is a beginning of an attack.

" oh god. Red hood thats robin! " dick squeeked.

" no. YOURE robin. " jason corrected wondering if the hit in his head cause a concussion in dickies brain.

" that is the Robin from young justice. " dick said as he roll his eyes.

" ooohhhh. Your replacement. " Jason abandon his stance in favor of teasing dick.

Tim refolded his bo staff and tap Damian's clothes to get rid of the dirt before he confess with sheer embarrassment that he get his idea from a circus show several years ago so that makes him the original.

Dick paled.

Jason kinda put two and two together. "meet your obsessive fan girl Grayson." he push his buddy towards tim.

Tim paled.

"youre Richard Grayson? " Tim asked to be perfectly sure.

Dick hug him. He laugh. " Mami tati called me Robin back when i was.. They were... " Dick wipe a tear from his eyes. He remove his domino mask to reveal beautiful blue eyes. He ended his statement with an unhappy sigh.

"oh. " Tim shuffle his feet. " hmm i like how you flew and right before uh you know... I decided to have a bird related superhero name there and then. "

"so what's your hero name kid?" dick prompted the young kid when he thought the boy seemed out of place.

Damian look him up and down. "i wanted to kill tim and be robin but it looks like i could kill two birds with one stone after all and be the Best and only Robin." and with that he charge at dick.

Back to the present... (NOT chapter 1 present)

"where is Master Damian? " Alfred asked with concern when he saw his ward.

Tim snatched his bag from the backseat and hastily dress to his heroes outfit. " i think, we are both making friends Alfred. "

Also on impulse he brought a rock. A special rock.

Meanwhile...

" I'm going to change as well." Jason decided as he remove his jacket from his waist, turn it upside down to reveal his signature brown jacket and then he fish out a t-shirt from one of the jackets pocket.

"wasn't that the t-shirt you wore last month during a gang ramble? "dick asked disgusted.

Jason throw him an embarrassed look. " "also last last month. It's my uniform dickie bird"

He self consciously hurry with changing his clothes, put on his jacket and remove a domino mask from the pocket of his jeans. "hey can i borrow your weapon dick?" he beg.

Dick sigh before he remove two sticks from his person.

"hey do you need to change too little d? " dick asked.

" tt"

"I'm back." Tim announce later as he show up. He was grinning. He hold his staff at the back of his neck looking bad ass.

"let's go. " red hood said as they clash.

Later...

The four boys was half laughing half groaning in pain as they fall in their backs to rest in the floor.

Jason was sharing his and dicks shared History way Back in an orphanage while Tim shared that he only get to know that he had an assassin for a cousin just that month. For some reason being boys they ended up boasting about their scars.

"guys i want to show your something. "Tim finally said as he seat down cross legged.

" what? " Jason asked bored.

Tim produce the rock." this is from one of my mission with the young justice. An alien artifact. To make this-"

He was interrupted as the three boys who act mature beyond their years, decided to grab it at the same time.

A bright flash of light...

[i] "Jason todd. You failed in the project baby bird. We are casting you out. "

" Mami. Tati. Nooo"

"sorry my beloved. You have to be strong for a bit until father and i make up. It's better for you to stay with your cousin in the mean time. "

" Timothy Drake, you failed in spelling the word "Mississippi" right. You're a disgrace in this school. "[/i]

The artifact made the four boys answered some survey and asked for their valid email address so as to reveal the result and then. . . After buffering and turning off and on the modem. . ..

The result was..

" i am vengeance

I am the night

I am groo- i am batman"

Batman stood up, hiss a bit when he realize it was in the afternoon and made a mental note to report for duty that night. He touch one bat ear and promptly dissolve into four Robins.

A:n/ might change this chapter later if i could just think some bRilliant way on how they met


	3. Chapter 3- soldiering on

Chapter 3

Alfred woke up from a nightmare and is now in a nightmare when a bloodsucking scream shook the house. He worried that his neighbor might call the cops and so he hurried towards his young Master room's minus his robe and with world breaking speed.

"shit. " he look at the completely trash room. He look at the stranger who is clawing his face and chest.

" not a dream.. Not a dream" the three boys are screaming in discorded hysterics.

Alfred strides towards his ward and slap him. "calm down batman."

Batman look silly wrapped in a blanket and look even sillier with his child's eyes brimming in tears. "i cant be b-batman 24/7 alfie"

Alfred kinda understand what he is trying to say. He kneel beside the guy and hug him. "ill call you.. Bruce alright?"

"but that's—"batman knows the significant of that name for Alfred

"i gotcha son. It's alright. I got you my boy. "

##

" f**k" dick growl as he tried to relearn holding the spoon and putting food on his mouth. Not easy considering three different boys have three varied spatial awareness about the distance between mouth and limbs. Not to mention Damian seemed to be lefthanded.

Tim refuse to eat.

Damian was Disgusted that Dick is not vegetarian.

It is up to dick to rise into the occasion and LIVE for the four of them.

Alfred frown at the boy's crude language.

Dick abashed duck his head.

##

("I'm... uncircumcised." Dick said reeling from that discovery as he went out from the bathroom.

Tim fled deeper into his mind all the while screaming about tmi and just eww ewww eww Okey?

"i don't want to experience that rite again grayson! " Damian was hysterical considering it was just a couple of months ago that he had his...*cough*

Alfred made a note to make an appointment with leslie.)

##

Although the three boys made a promise to Jason, the two who shared a space with dick in batman 's head were either depress or suicidal. Dick shouldered on in trying to win the body' s need for self-reliance and independence.

With gritted teeth and sometimes a maniacal cheery disposition, dick learned how to shave and comb his hair the way he wanted thus overriding tim and damian's opinion and preference. He Also break down in girlish Sobbing when he breaks his 4th glass of water. Alfred give up and give him a sippy cup.

Alfred sigh as Bruce happily nuzzle his neck and flung an arm at his chest to hold him in place.

"i am not a toy. " alfred grumbled but didn't have the heart to wake up Bruce or turn him away. Lately Bruce prefer sleeping beside Alfred after his 3rd or 4th nightmare.


	4. Chapter 4

An: i am currently done with my third to the last chapter. I am so done with this story. But i dont like wip so ill wrap this fugly story asap.

Chapter 4

Pushing things away

The teen titans decided to give their bird three more days when he failed to return that Monday morning. By Thursday the place was chaos as they carry everything that they can think of that they can use as A weapon in the main room. All imagined scenario was aired out about their leader's absent and their panic grew.

Beast Boy had done an improbable by morphing into the Looney tune road runner and was the first to reach gotham sans plan, sans friend and sans clue.

The three that Remain have to squeeze inside their plane that is stuffed with 95% of the teen titans tower furniture. They left the tower barren.

It was a riot when the entire Gotham witness 4 hysterical heroes having a meltdown in their city.

Dick who was celebrating adulthood by sipping his non alcoholic beer when the live news on tv cause him to choke and cough.

"what the - " he gape seeing his friend falling apart on TV.

" whatever are we going to do master dick? " Alfred is beginning to tell apart who among the three boys are the dominant persona As Bruce even without the voice to clue him in.

" first we will wait for midnight... "

Damian rarely surface unless it's gym time but right now the smirk on Bruce face was his. He Crack his Knuckles before he finished. " I'm going to beat the living sh.t of them. "

That late night..

The teen titans were hanging out gossiping in one if the tallest rooftop of gotham. They had run out of people and ideas to track their friends whereabouts and was resign to maybe ask for dark Knights help. The dark Knight was a newer hero in the scene and so the latest gossip they are having is about whether or not a guy in a bat suit is real or not.

Batman was very displeased when he overhear them recapping his novice mistake of chasing a criminal using a skateboard and although it did increase his cool factor, he lost several points in the maturity and seriousness criteria. Jason pointed out that theirs is A weekend job and they couldnt afford a car yet in defense when the other robin glare at him for the skateboard shenanigans.

Anyway..

"stay away from gotham" a growl came out from the Shadow causing the 4 kids to jump.

Undeterred by the curt greetings, cyborg step forward and said, "good evening mr. Batman sir we are not here to intrude in your city... If you could just help us find our team mates we. Will be out of your hair i promise."

Batman was not impressed. "your robin is dead." he said dismissively. "Im giving you midnight and i expect you to leave my city."

Before they could protest, batman got swallowed by the darkness.

"That was harsh dude." Tim remark managing to show up in the conscious portion of batman's mind to comfort dick.

Damian misinterpreting agreed. " . i didnt even get out a single punch."

Dick bittered shot back. " i dont think youll do better with your team tim tim"

He look at his team- the teen titans - from a distance with longing, sadness and pain.

Tim give him an awkward pat before he made his exit.

Damian sit beside dick and nudge him with a shoulder. " whos that ugly green goblin?"

Dick briefly smile. " yeah thats beast boy. Did you know..."

Damian heard it before but for the sake of his friend...he will listen to it .

##

"What happen?!" Alfred exploded when a week later young justice showed up and then...this at 4 am.

Batman humiliated wanted to hide in a cave and stay there. He was giving the young justice the same treatment that he give the teen titans unfortunately it didnt work that way.

Batman still grabbing his injure side, limp his way at the kitchen seat and groan in pain. "Sorry alfred." He said meekly.

Tim was kinda amuse in a suicidal way about what happen. "I got my ass handed but fortunately damian and dick's combined and totally different attack took them by surprise."

Alfred raised an eyebrow. "So what you mean is, you tried the same technique with the teen titans with this young justice?"

Bruce wayne remove his cowl and hide his face on the palm of his hands. Alfred watch with awkward fascination as three different voices argue.

"Drake you are awful back there!" Damian was horrified.

"Hello?! I am youngest on that team." Tim said defensively. "And you didnt tell me that a month ago when i taught you some bo staff technique."

"Saying ' go stretch stick' like in dragon ball does not qualify." Dick inserted dazedly in the conversation. "I cant believe i did an epic failed back there!" He moan as he change the topic.

Alfred just sigh as he remove the first aid kit from the bathroom and help patch up his master.

The kids were still arguing among themselve as alfred clean him up as best as he could.

Damian slam one fist in the palm of his hand. "We need more training. We cant defend gotham ...just by pooling our combined training"

"Well it did work." Tim rubbed the back of his head absentmindedly.

"Before." Damian snap. Without any warning he override the two older boys and declare " we are going on a field trip. Pennyworth please arrange my bag."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 arrangement

Turns out damian who wanted to leave by the next day was thwarted by his older brothers.

Tim the team strategist pointed out why cant they leave right away and being a strategist kinda guy he explain the whys and the when.

"Sure we need training but we also need gadgets and a base to operate and heck a new house maybe. And money..."

Alfred, dick and damian watch as tim open up his laptop, desktop and his wrist computer mumbling and muttering by himself all the while.

##

"This is beautiful." Dick remark when he and alfred visited jason's grave on a very undeveloped land outside gotham proper. Dick laid the roses at jason's grave and breathe into the fresh air. He look with appreciation at grasses, the flowers and trees.

"This is boring grayson" damian hiss.

Tim was too busy plotting to came up on the surface and appreciate tangible stuff.

"This is supposed to be damian's if his parents ever decided to retire in gotham" alfred inform dick.

Damian yank control of the body and decided to explore. Alfred decided to read a book in one of the shade.

"Whats that?!" Dick caught something i his peripheral and slowly they approach a covered well.

Damian burst out giggling. "Heh. This one was an old well. One time tim fell into it and found a cave."

He jump into the plank that covered it before dick could cry out a warning.

"Dami youre not a child anymore. Do you know how heavy you-" before dick could finish the sentence, bruce fell.

30 minutes later...

"I found us a batcave." Damian cheered as he crawl his way back to the surface with alfred looking down at him in a mixture of anger and worry.

##

"How about him, alfred?" Tim suggested when its time to recruit new hire in their business.

"Good choice master tim." Alfred applauded as he read the resume. "Im going to tell him the good news right now." And with that he absentmindedly started texting him.

Tim eyebrow lift. " i didnt know you had him on speed dial." He said drily

"Lucius fox was an old friend. He is like a brother to me way back when i was in the *cough*" alfred said.

"Can i have my other hand now please." Tim said annoyed when his left hand was still busy being use by damian to draw the upcoming wayne manor.

"Just a minute." Damian growl as he add more grecian column to the building and he kind of elaborate his grandfather's base by adding more things base on the boys fond recollection of their houses and ideal home.

"Not bad." Dick murmur loving the fact how high the ceiling would be.

"My turn." Tim added as he grab a pencil on his right hand.

##

"See you in 7 years master tim." Alfred said one night when all the preparation was done and complete.

The two were awkwardly standing in the airport's parking lot.

"Be back in five years actually." Damian said confidently.

"Im gonna miss you." Dick said as he give the old man a hug.

"Take care of the company and yourself alfred." Tim said. And then he walk away.

"Bye boys." Alfred whisper.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: homecoming

Dick watch as tim and damian fell into a deep sleep in the back of bruce wayne's head. The five years that they have gone had made them so focus on the mission that they became shadows of their personality and whether its to keep their soul intact or not the two boys succumb to sleep and can't be ruse. Dick continued on due to sheer stubborness however he realize slowly that bruce can actually take care of himself now.

"Bruce ...bruce.." Dick pat the slowly forming soul of bruce gently. "I have to go. Be strong. Be the mission." He said between yawn.

A 30 year old man almost keeled over when he finally reach the edge of gotham city. Bruce wayne hug the sign to avoid falling down before he took a deep breathe and exclaimed "Im home!"

Alfred gape at bruce when he finally saw him. "Thank you alfred." Bruce said quietly as he get inside the car.

Alfred glance uneasily at the man once or twice during the trip. This silence is unnatural for the three kids.

"I apologize master wayne," alfred began after clearing his throat. "I havent prepare your meal yet." He said considering it was late when he got a call from a total stranger asking to be pick up.

"Thats okey." Bruce murmur as he watch the street pass by. He straighten up a bit when he saw an all american exclusive retaurant.

"Alfred there." He pointed out quietly.

Bruce was chewing on the salad as if it were grass, much to alfred's amusement. Alfred sip his tea while studying the man before him in a better light.

Bruce was an adult in action, words and in looks. He had grown a beard and his paws are badly in need of a manicure. There are cuts and scar around his knuckles and his hair was uneven. He look weathered and might be mistaken for a lumberjack.

"What?" Bruce cried defensively when he heard Alfred tsked.

Alfred almost smile. So, despite all his training the kids still fear him. "We need to set you up on a salon appointment asap."

###

Three days later...batman was seen once again. With new toys.

A week and a half later...the gotham newspaper released news of a new socialite bruce wayne and the blessing of his new house.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Bruce visit wayne enterprise with a hangover. Both the press and bruce wayne pretended he wasnt sick. No he is just a figurehead of the company. No changes will be made except mandatory friday night par-oh...the boards right. And yes he will have a fund raising event very soon because like his predecessor tim he want to keep the legacy alive.

"I need a drink" he moaned childishly at alfred who steer him inside the gates of the company. He absentmindedly rub an eyebrow as if in pain with his shades on.

Alfred just press a button in the elevator and push his ward in.

"B-plus" he said after a minute of silence. His mouth almost twitch in a miniscule smile.

Bruce remove his shades and smirk. He tidy his hair and straighten a bit. And turn his beautiful sober wolf's eyes at his friend. "Tell me again who is the head of the r and d dept?"

"I didnt. You have to find out for yourself."

###

"Kayakking purpose ?" Mr. Fox said incredulously as he watch the young man playing with the stuff on the table with a deranged smile.

Alfred would like to wring bruce wayne's neck but couldnt do anything. He didnt expect that bruce would play dumb in front of lucius fox too.

"B-plus my ass" bruce thought

Bruce wayne throw him a confused look. "Err what do you call the cave exploring or mt climbing thing? The things that you need lots of ropes?" He whined.

"Spelunking." Mr. Fox corrected. He couldnt help but added, "do yo know how to use these?"

Bruce rolled his eyes. He roll up his sleeves to display a scar. " id like to tell people i get this because of love, its actually from my love of extreme games." He babbled with a passion. " so i know what im doing actually "

just blink rapidly in a mixture of confusion and alarm.

"What my master meant is...he is going to be careful." Alfred intercepted.

" if you get that scar from a girl bruce you wont go out on a date until youre 60." He threaten his master silently.

"So do you have any other stuff?" Bruce asked eagerly.

"Well actually..."lucius frown thoughtfully before he signal the two to follow him. "I have this thing at the garage..."

####

8 months later...

Bruce decided to escape the fundraiser event and go on patrol earlier than usual. Actually much earlier..."girls and their damn cooties" he said irritated projecting more damian than jason's attitude despite many times he had locked lips to girls as bruce wayne these past months.

He ignore the way people gape at his swell ride and focus instead on tracing a beep in his radar map.

"Selena as in seriously?!" Batman scolded when he find his friend outside her normal perimeter of playground area.

"Uhm err..." Catgirl said eloquently as she tried to hide a silver tiara behind her back.

Batman ignore the item for now because he knows he can convince the girl to return it to its proper owner later anyway. Instead he produce a comb out from his utility belt and approach his little sis. "Lets comb your messy hair first okey?"

Catgirl relax as she settle down on the floor of the roof of the building. "Dont pull hard or imma scratch you." She growl.

Catgirl was regalling batman with the things she did between now and the last time the two had a chat. Batman look at the time and realized he really need to start his patrol now. He was about to say so when-

Almost simultaneously the two stand up hackles up. Batman have batarangs on both fingers while catgirl was clenching a piano wire and both look at the same direction with a scowl.

Both superman and wonderwoman arrive much to batman's displeasure. "I told you guys before to stay away from gotham"

He was not pleased to see them. After the humiliation of being defeated by the young justice 5 years ago he thought they will take care of gotham once he vanish. Now conner and cassie both grownup change their names to suit their age.

Superman was assisting wonderwoman who had a scowl on her face and blood dripling from her forehead. Their quest had took them a lot of amount of time and they should have not been surprise when they ended up in gotham. Theres a certainty in the saying all smuggled goods or goods ended up in gotham. This quest had taken a turn for the worse when wonderwoman who forgot once more that she lost her tiara had headbutt her way out from three diff scenarios before they made it to gotham by late nightfall hence her inpromptou makeup using blood all over her face.

"Cool it batman." Superman said with a world weary sigh. "We just came here for the tiara."

Batman throw catgirl a look.

Catgirl in her defense give him a catglare." I stole it from a gang of goons batman" she hisses.

Batman was about to leave them when-

A loud explosion followed by a bright flash of light and then...absolute chaos as parademons shows up.

Batman grab catgirl by the back of her neck while throwing the tiara at wonderwoman. He hastily stuffed the girl in his batmobile when he jump down and grapple back again on top of the building.

"Batman leave this to the young justice." Wonderwoman said condescendingly.

"Not while in my city." He growl back.

"Ive grown ive seen worlds daughter of themyscira. You might need my help."

Several hours later ...as the new dawn arrive...

Superman extend a part time membership at batman who reluctantly accept it just to goad wonderwoman.

Catgirl give the young justice stick her tongue at the bemused team as batman hold her hand as they left the team and went home.

#####

Diana was eating her sandwich and was reading the newspaper with a mixture of feeling when she read that her sister and the young justice save the day. She was startled when...

"Mind if i join you?" A baritone voice cut in her musing. She look up and almost spill her drink in seeing a beautiful man pulling up a chair in front of her.

"S-sure." She stammer. She had only been an ambassador to the man's world recently and during the times she have to be at the party or in a meeting or in this street corner and only a few guys are an eye candy. This one is one of them.

"My name is wayne. Bruce wayne." Bryce introduce with a charming grin. He stretch his hands out to diana. "And i know you of course. Diana prince. Ambassador in behalf of themyscira. Howd you like the mans world so far?"

Before diana could answer a waiter deliver bruce his order of a cup of tea. Diana answer that it was not bad as her mother pictured it out to be. Bruce saw the newspaper and muse out loud that for an amazon diana seemed soft.

Behind the eyeglass, diana's eyes flared to life. "Dont make assumption mortal man." She threaten in her amazon voice, a throaty growl.

Bruce back out and voice out the reason why he had interrupted diana's lunch. Would the lady like to attend a wayne foundation charity event for the battered women and children of the world?

Diana dip her head regally in acknowledgement.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A few months later...

Batman had surprise the justice league when he didnt put up any protest about gotham needing him when they were send out as a team in east asia.

In fact batman was still screaming inside his head as they made their way level by level inside ra al ghul's lair. He left his colleague behind despite their protest. And all the while The children inside his head was slowly stirring awake.

"What in the world ra?!" He hiss during the epic battle the two had over a lazarus pit. Which is like not ... the victim fell its like being dip into a world class first aid. But aside from that, bruce was really cursing himself for not hacking into young justice computer a lot earlier and also for trusting damian's grandfather.

(Will edit the reason for al ghul and jl and batmans reason of being here if i am so inspired)

Anyway the battle was over when batman fell into the lazarus pit with a smirk despite his wounds after he successfully pin al ghul in a wall using a grapple hook buried securely into his shoulder.

The young justice had manage to arrive not a moment too soon and was expecting a complete recovery but saw instead the batman howling in anguish as his inside seemed to burn as the lazarus concoction began to split him apart since he is nothing more than a golem of an ancient artifact.

"This is it? Heh." Bruce wayne thought sadly as he started to sank slowly into the bottom of the pit. He watch as three or actually four kids growing bigger as he started to shrink smaller.

Only to come up for air later with three kids on his arms and one kid doing a piggy back on his back.

"B-batman?!" Dick slurred as if drugged, hewas on bruce back. Dick tim damian and jason were wearing their superheroes outfit.

"R-robin?!" Conner stammered in disbelief seeing his former and missing team mate snuggling closer to damian in bruce's arms.

Batman was blinking rapidly still feeling the smug kiss the goddess of love left on his check. "Well i didnt see that one coming."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Aftermath

Alfred scratch his head still amaze that he still had the master bedroom as his very own despite master tim's return to the living. Bruce wayne was very firm in claiming alfred as his dad and had gloated several times about this fact at the four miserable orphaned robins. To which he immediately rectify the situation by adopting them and the three other girls whom batwoman drop by on his doorstep.

Cassandra, stephanie and selina were good at wrapping daddy bruce round their fingers that the four male robins Were still reeling when they ended up cleaning the batcave as bruce took the girls shopping one day.

Tim went back to the young justice stil dismayed being the youngest still of the new batch of superheroes.

Damian and dick stayed together as nightwing and robin and trained under the teen titans.

Jason once more roam the street of gotham as babysitters for the girls and older brother.

Bruce wayne meanwhile still think that he need one more person to complete a dynamic setup he had in mind after seeing superman helping wonderwoman on that fateful day when darkseid had attack. One more person to beat the super powered couple. Up yours and all that. Speaking of superman ...wasnt he a clone of the missing alien that...

Hot on a new trail, bruce dragged diana with him as they made a road trip towards smallville. Diana wanted it badly to be a date but her imagination could only do so much especially as they grapple and fight over the channel on the fm station the same way they grapple and fight over with the hotel accomodation.

"This roadtrip blows." She thought as she trample after bruce in the middle of a f*** cornfield.

"Isnt he a beauty?" Bruce said excitedly later as the two spy over a man who was harvesting cornfield with a tractor.

Bruce lend his sparring partner his binocular. Diana took a glance thru the binocular and since this is not a diplomatic mission. "He is a farmboy in the middle of nowhere bruce. Why did you drag me into this?!"

Clark kent was yodelling cheerfully along with the banjo foot tapping music while pretending to be a race car driver in his pa kent's tractor. He grow up in smallville and he is the editor slash writer of the snallville newspaper downtown and since today is sunday it is his day off and man he sure love his gos-

Clark let out a girly squek when out of nowhere the tractor was lifted sky high with him in it.

Both diana and bruce was giggling and snickering in laughter and when i mean both i just meant specifically diana.

Clark fell out of the tractor and fall flat on his back on the ground. His eyes bulge when he saw an incoming fist headed his way and he was scrambling back to his feet in no time.

"What in tarnation?!" He was sputtering in indignation as his beautiful blue eyes glowing bright over a tan face glare at a pale looking handsome face and then at a sun kissed woman with ebony hair.

"Your secret is over." Bruce reveal flatly. "Come with us." He order.

Instead of being scared it is with good natured humour that kent answer with a cheerful "no"

Diana rolled her eyes at bruce lack of tact. She cross her arms and tic one by one the events that happen a decade or so ago that might have ended humanity if it werent for the justice league, batman, teen titans and more batman.

Bruce and diana watch as flood of remorse, pain and guilt wash over the farm boy whose heart he wear over his sleeve. He hang his head in shame.

"Fine." He said while crying. "But first i have to talk to ma and pa."

And now bruce felt guilt. He is a parent after all. "We are coming with you. For support."

Later...

"So howd you get here anyway?" Clark ask as they step out of the house and he was carrying a bag of clothes.

"We walk. But we have a car park a few miles from here." Diana inform him while glomping on apple pie.

Both metas have a sudden deliciously wicked idea and they share evil smile over the oblivious batman.

"Hey!" Bruce growl when both metas each grab him by the arm and start flying him over the cornfield.

###

Clark feel a headache coming as the trio went back to gotham on a suddenly small car. He grapple the two who was once more fighting over the channel of the radio.

An- next chapter is the epilogue.


	10. epilogue

Chapter 10

Bonus chapter

Diana, Bruce and clark landed in a safe distance from a war thats gone too long. Batman was the only one dress in a superhero costume and for a guy wearing a bat costume, he seemed to be the only one who is comfortable. The two with him look embarass.

"Uh, i change my mind." Clark gulp when batman glare at him"Id rather babysit bruce."

Batma almost give in to his offer. Having the last kryptonian Babysitting 7 kids is a wonderful offer vs having the same guy save the world after all. But before he could sweat under diana's glare , the commlink cackled to life.

"Where are you batman?!" Flash was in total hysteric.

"Im sending reinforcement" Batman assured the team.

He look at his two totally green but two powerful metas friend and puff a breathe of annoyance. Before they could protest he was already yanking and crashing their nerdy glasses and remove diana's ponytail. "Change now!" He growl losing patience already.

Hearing their mentor's voice, the two almost magically change to their gear quick as a flash. "Now what?!" Diana asked tersely for the first time unconfortable in her getup. Truth is the only reason she was wearing the outfit is to seduce and at the same time use it in her sparring session with the bats. Although almost identical with wonderwoman, hers is simply the more marvellous because she had a laso to go with the whole outfit. Heh.

"Laser beam now!" Batman shouted at clark.

"B-but thats not allowed by ma!" Clark shouted. Resign that batman seemed to know he had that power under his belt.

"Level 10 clark. Hit it or this morning will be the last time you use it to boil your cup of coffee " batman threaten.

Clark squint at the battleground and selfconsciousy amped his laser beam. Just in time too as the enemy was about to pound green lantern to dust.

"The fuck was that?!" Green lantern said amaze at the strenght of the beam that wreck havoc to the enemy. Not even superman have that level of optic blast.

The justice league trace the origin of the beam and find three silhouette at a distance.

"Reinforcement" batman gloated over the comm.

"Alright!" Diana playfully punch clark's shoulder.

"Incoming!" Batman yelled as he and diana scattered leaving a flummoxed clark blinking at the enemies whose focus is now on him.

Several hours later...

Superman watch with disapproval as he look at his older counterpart floating a few inches off the ground happily glomping on iced mochas and seemed to be nodding eagerly at every batman's order.

His respect however grew when the stranger puff his chest and argue back at batman when some point came up that he disprove of.

Diana wander back from acquainting with her sister wonder woman and grab batman's hand affectionately much to the justice league amusement and batman's disconfort.

"So, what do we call you guys?!" Cyborg ask.

"I..i i.." Clark blubber, realizing suddenly that he didnt have a superhero's name.

"His "s" means sidekick and this is wonderbat." Batman interjected smoothly.

Diana squeel and hug batman out of sheer happiness. Batman was shouting that he was joking.

"Not funny." Clark moan. "Just call me...uhm... kal-el" he said. "Thats my krptonian name." He mumbled to the floor blushing.

Superman realize he cant avoid his donor forever especially since he is the leader of the justice league and they were giving him looks.

"In behalf of the justice league and humanity. I thank you, batman and wonderbat." He said after clearing his throat to catch their attention.

Clark finally manage to catch his eyes and they are peering at each other uncomfortably for like seconds. Close up there is no denying that they are really identical except superman might be bald in the future maybe.

Clark stretch his hand out solemnly and superman clasp it. Clark grin and speak krptonian before ending it with an english..."we are glad to help"

Fin


End file.
